Malý problém
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. SPN gen crack!fic. Drabble, 25x100 slov. Humor, humor a čistý humor. Žádné páry, dobrý konec. Spousta nadávek! Kletba promění Sama v dítě a Dean se dobře baví.
1. 1

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu nám nepatří. Děj je imaginární, povídku si vybájila **Devon99**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku. Kopírováním zaprodáte duši.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde:

**devon99 . livejournal 17996 . html**

**»»««**

**GEN**

**Drabble** – 25x100 slov

**R**

**Crack!Fic**

**»»««**

**Poznámečka:** Humor, humor a čistý humor. Žádné páry, dobrý konec. _Spousta _klení.

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**1/25**

******»»««**

* * *

Kdybyste chtěli vědět, co se _přesně_ stalo, tak by vám to Dean Winchester nebyl schopen říct.

Věděl jen, že to byla sakra dobrá trefa, když se ta láhev roztřískla o prsa té staré ježibaby a následovala snad vůbec nejparádnější exploze, jakou kdy viděl.

No dobře, tak možná druhá nejlepší.

Protože přeci jen, to jak se mu povedlo vyhodit do vzduchu tu vamp v bistru jen díky mikrovlnce a hliníkové fólii, anebo jak onehdy podpálil... fajn, fajn – _jedna_ z nejlepších explozí, co kdy viděl.

Kůže té čarodějky začala skoro radioaktivně žhnout. Pak prudce vyrazil paprsek modré záře.

Sakra.

Přímo na Sama.

**»»««**


	2. 2

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**2/25**

******»»««**

* * *

Notnou chvíli trvalo, než Dean vůbec dokázal rozlepit oči. No jo, mohl je otevřít, ale viděl před sebou tak akorát temnou šmouhu.

A nebyla to šmouha Samovy velikosti.

Byla to malá šmouha.

Zamrkal a snažil se opět zaostřit, protože buď měl v háji mozek nebo oči.

Sakra.

Možná obojí?

Přesně na tom místě, kde byl ještě před chvílí Sam, stál malý kluk.

Tak možná šest nebo sedm let.

A měl na sobě miniaturní verzi Samovy černé mikiny s kapucí, jeho džíny a dokonce i Samovy kecky.

Přímo na Deana se upřely Samovy hnědé oči. Vyděšené, doširoka otevřené.

Sakra.

Sakra.

„Sammy?"

**»»««**


	3. 3

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**3/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Deane?"

A přesně tak, z toho jediného rozechvělého slova, poznal Dean, že jsou až po uši v průseru.

Jo, byl to Sammy. Jeho malej bráška s jemným dětským hláskem, co se Deanovi zaťal přímo do srdce.

Dospělý Sam a jeho štěněčí oči zkázy byly holé nic oproti šestiletému Sammymu.

Rty se mu chvěly, oči leskly a pěstičky dmuchlaly triko.

Ježíši Kriste.

Vypadal dočista jako malý andílek.

Ovšem jen do chvíle, než otevřel hubu.

„No to mě poser, Deane. Co se to k čertu právě stalo? Doprdele, podívej se na mě! Jen se na mě kurva PODÍVEJ!"

Jo, jo.

Učiněný andílek.

**»»««**


	4. 4

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**4/25**

******»»««**

* * *

„Uklidni se, Sammy."

Dean se k bráchovi obezřetně přiblížil. Podobně jako se policejní vyjednavači blíží k ozbrojenému střelci.

„Uklidni se? Podívej se na mě!"

„Pořád jsi to ty?"

„Jasně, že jsem to já!"

„A kolik ti je, Sammy, když jsi to ty?"

„Pro rány boží, Deane, je mi dvacet tři. Ale koukni se!" Sam dupl nohou, dětský hlásek neskutečně vysoko. „Jsem děcko."

Dean se hryznul do rtu a snažil se nekřenit.

„No tak ty si jako myslíš, že je to sranda, co Deane?" zapištěl Sam.

„Ale Sammy, musíš uznat, že to sranda je."

Dobrá.

Nebylo rozumné to říkat.

Sammy zaútočil.

**»»««**


	5. 5

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**5/25**

******»»««**

* * *

„A jakápak je to sranda teď, Deane?"

Tři stopy vysoký Sam Winchester se tyčil nad svým bratrem, který se právě svíjel na zemi a držel se za koule. Oči mu slzely.

„Já tě tak přehnu přes koleno, Samueli Winchestere," zasípěl Dean, natáhnul se pro Samovo zápěstí a stáhl ho k sobě dolů do trávy. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě vážně nakopnul."

„Jo, no... zasloužil sis to." Sam se uvelebil na zádech, těsně k Deanově boku. „Co budem dělat?"

„Vrátíme se hezky zpátky do motelu, nejspíš zavoláme Bobbymu... a uložíme tě k odpolednímu schrupnutí."

Tentokrát mu Sam jednu vrazil do ksichtu.

**»»««**


	6. 6

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**6/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Deane, jdeš moc rychle."

„Ne, ne, ne, Samouši. Myslím, že má chůze je zcela v pořádku. To ty se vlečeš moc pomalu."

„Ty seš taky takovej blbec, Deane. Víš, že?"

„A ty, Samíku, jsi sprostý malý kluk, který nemá žádný respekt ke starším."

„Ksakru Deane. Jsem Sam. Žádný Sammy, žádný Samouš či Samík a už vůbec ne Sam, úžasný scvrkávající se človíček."

Dean se uchechtl. Jo. To byla zatím jeho nejoblíbenější.

„To, že jsme teď stejně velcí, ještě neznamená, že si ze mě můžeš dělat šoufky."

„Stejně velcí? Same, máš tak tři stopy."

„No vždyť říkám, stejně velcí."

„Zázraku."

„Vole."

**»»««**


	7. 7

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**7/25**

******»»««**

* * *

„No tak na to teda hezky rychle zapomeň, Sammy."

„Na co jako?" zajímal se Sam a jeho malé ručky zápolily s otevíráním předních dveří auta.

„Nemáme žádnou dětskou autosedačku. Jet vepředu není bezpečné."

„Si ze mě děláš srandu, že jo?"

„Ne-e. Hezky si nalez dozadu."

Sam sebou švihl na zadní sedadlo a tiše sakroval, zatímco Dean vklouznul za volant a nastartoval motor.

„Víš, že se mi ale vzadu vždycky dělá blbě, Deane."

„Pobliješ mi auto a budeš ho čistit až do večera, Šmudlíku."

_Šmudlíku?_

Sam se přemístil tak, aby seděl přímo za Deanem, připraven si vrazit prsty do krku.

Pomsta.

**»»««**


	8. 8

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**Poznámečka:** Lenito, Peko, díky za komenty! :)

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**8/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Ve svém životě už Dean Winchester přetrpěl opravdu ledacos. Prošel si mnohým.

Čelil démonům, čelil upírům, čelil duchům i čarodějkám. Stvůrám, pro než nejsou žádná jména.

Viděl věci, se kterými by kdokoliv slabší nedokázal žít.

Byl zraněný víckrát, než by kdo dokázal spočítat.

Vystál si takovým bolestem, jakým není rovno.

Ale očividně, račte si prosím všichni démoni povšimnout, stačí trocha zvratků za krkem a Dean Winchester je zcela odvařený.

Ve velkým.

Trocha zvratků a Dean vyšiloval tak, jako ho Sam ještě nikdy neviděl vyšilovat v celé historii vyšilování.

Sam nedokázal ani pořádně dýchat, jak štkal smíchy.

Pomsta chutnala prostě skvěle.

**»»««**


	9. 9

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**9/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Sam ještě stále slyšel Deana ve sprše barvitě nadávat.

Něco v tom smyslu, že už nikdy nebude úplně čistej.

Sam se zachichotal.

Netrvalo vůbec dlouho vypucovat impalu. Podařilo se mu většinu zvratků zacílit přesně Deanovi za krk.

A Sam měl přeci jen dobrou mušku.

Kdo by býval byl věděl, že se všechno to trénování s otcem _konečně_ vyplatí?

Sam si zalezl do Deanovy postele, natáhnul se a zavřel oči.

Bylo hrozně únavné být malým dítětem.

Zpětně viděl, že to bylo vážně nehorázně hloupé rozhodnutí.

První pravidlo Winchesterovic rodiny:

Nikdy nezůstávejte zcela bezbranní poté, co jste bratrovi doblinkali komplet celé auto.

**»»««**


	10. 10

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**10/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Když se Sam vzbudil, zjistil, že Dean sedí na své posteli.

„Tak už jsi vzhůru, Špíková?"

Sam se zavrtěl.

Nebyla mu nějaká zima?

Co to jako kčertu?

Oblečení měl pryč a kolem slipů měl naskládaný ručník tak, že vypadal neskutečně stejně jako obří plínka.

„Ty jsi fakt někdy takovej nehoráznej blbec, Deane. Tohle má být jako to nejúžasnější, čím trávíš volný čas?"

„To si piš že ne, Sammy. Měl jsem napilno. Zkontaktoval jsem o tvým malým problému každýho lovce, co známe.

„To jsi jim volal všem?"

„Ještě líp, Sammy." Dean pozvednul telefon.

„Hezky jsem jim poslal zprávu se zdokumentovaným obrázkem."

**»»««**


	11. 11

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**11/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Teda Same, já prostě fakt nevím, jak to udělala," hloubal Dean, když věšel Samovy malé a čerstvě vyprané svršky přes radiátor.

„Možná, že to byl druh omlazovacího kouzla nebo co já vím, třeba nějaký zpětný zásah z té exploze. Ale ať je to co chce, musíme to rozlousknout. Tahle nemůžu zůstat."

„Ne, to nemyslím. Koukni," Dean pozvednul Samovu mikinu. „Jak se jí podařilo zmenšit oblečení?"

„Cože?"

„Tvoje hadry, Same. Zmenšila je."

„Tak já jsem přeměněn v děcko a největší záhada tvýho světa je to, že se mi _zmenšilo oblečení_?"

„No a co! Je to opodstatněná otázka."

„Bože, dej mi sílu."

**»»««**


	12. 12

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**12/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Já ti nevím, jestli je tohle dobrej nápad, Same."

„Ježíši Kriste, Deane, vždyť budeš pryč co? Nanejvýš tak čtyřicet minut."

Dean si přejel rukou přes obličej a znovu si to promyslel.

„Tak dobře, ty pískle. Budu spěchat, jak to půjde. Seberu nějaké jídlo a nějaké nové oblečení pro tebe a hned jsem zase zpátky."

Dean otevřel dveře a zahleděl se na malého Sama, který měl na sobě jedno z triček dospělého Sama. Čouhaly mu z něj jen malé nožky.

„Hlavně prostě nikomu neotvírej. A vůbec – ani se z té postele nehni."

„Jéžiš Deane..."

„Same."

„No jo pořád. Ani se nehnu."

**»»««**


	13. 13

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**13/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Sam neměl ani za Boha v plánu zůstat dřepět na posteli a ani se nehnout.

Jéžiš, byl sice malej, ale ne blbej. Nepotřeboval Deana.

(O třicet minut později...)

Proč jen ksakru nezůstal na té posteli?

Jéžiš, jak byl blbej! Potřeboval Deana.

Sam nevěděl, co ho to popadlo, snažit se sám si napustit vanu a okoupat se.

A nacpat si palce u nohou do vodovodního kohoutku, aby přestal kapat. A uvíznout tam.

A strčit své malé prstíky k palcům a ve snaze je uvolnit si je tam zaseknout taky. Teď se tam pnul ke kohoutku jako nějaká pavoučí opice.

„Kurva fix."

**»»««**


	14. 14

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**14/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Po návratu si Dean nejprve všimnul toho, že Sam _nebyl_ na posteli.

„Sammy?"

„Deane, pomoc," vyjíknul tenký hlásek.

Dean pustil tašky a vběhnul do koupelny.

„Co to...?"

Sam seděl ve vaně, levou nohu a pravou ruku prapodivně spojenou s kohoutkem v jediný celek.

„Sem tu uvízl."

„A co jsi to kčertu vyvá... Ne, hele, to ani nechci vědět." Dean se sklonil, natáhnul se k Samově noze, ale pak se zastavil jen pár palců od chodidla.

„Vlastně ještě nejdřív musím něco udělat."

Dean zmizel do ložnice, a když se vrátil, třímal v ruce svůj telefon a vesele si pořídil nový obrázek.

**»»««**


	15. 15

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

******Poznámečka:** Lenito, Peko, Claudi - díky za komentáře! :)

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**15/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Po mnoha a mnoha prolitých slzičkách – tedy přesněji řečeno po Deanových slzách smíchu, tak to bylo – byl Sam konečně oddělen od vany.

Sam snědl svůj dětský Happy Meal, a poté hezky usnul na Deanově posteli stulený k bratrovi. Jeho maličkost v růžovém pyžamu (Můj malý Pony) se hřejivě tulila k Deanově boku.

Dean ztišil televizi, a pak, jak nejjemněji mohl, pomalu strčil pod svého malého brášku ruku, zvolna vzal Sama do náručí a opatrně ho přenesl do jeho vlastní postele.

Něžně Samovi odhrnul jeho kaštanově hnědé vlasy z obličeje, zlehka ho políbil na čelíčko a pečlivě ho zachumlal do peřin.

**»»««**


	16. 16

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**16/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Bože, to zas byl jednou teda pořádně švihlý sen.

Sam si rukou přejel po tváři.

Po dětsky malé tváři.

„A kurva."

„Všechno v pohodě, ty vílo Zvonilko?"

Sam zasténal a pohlédl k Deanovi, který seděl u laptopu.

„Prosím, řekni mi, že jsi našel způsob, jak tohle to zvrátit."

„Ehmmm."

„Ale hledáš, že jo?"

„Ehm, jasně. Hledám. Jo, přesně. Tak já se jen se osprším, a pak se hned jdem nasnídat."

Dean bleskurychle prchnul do koupelny.

Sam vyskočil z postele a přešel ke svému laptopu, který právě ukazoval nejnovější spořič obrazovky – spokojeně chrnící Sam v růžovém pyžámku Můj malý Pony.

„Deane!"

**»»««**


	17. 17

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**17/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Hned naproti motelu stálo přes silnici bistro.

Dean bezmyšlenkovitě natáhnul ruku k Samovi a vzal jeho ruku do své, když po cestě na snídani došli k vozovce.

„Pro rány Boží! No tak Deane!"

Sam mu ruku vyškubnul.

„Chápeš, že ve skutečnosti nejsem žádnej malej harant? Ulici ještě umím přejít normálně sám!"

„Mmm, takže ty hezky bez problémů vidíš přes všechna ta zaparkovaná auta, co?"

Sam ho probodnul nevraživým pohledem.

„To jsem si přesně myslel, ty šmudlíku."

Dean opět chytil Sama za ruku.

Sam se nechal převést přes cestu a brumlal si přitom pod nosem.

Vypadalo to na hodně dlouhý den.

**»»««**


	18. 18

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**18/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Takže se ti zpátky ještě nikdo neozval?"

„Říkám už potřetí, Same. Ne. Stejně je dost brzo," odvětil Dean. Jeho pozornost poněkud rozptylovala blonďatá servírka, která si to k nim vykračovala.

„Doprdele Deane, vždyť je sotva tak stará, jako já. Nemohl bys aspoň na chvilinku vypnout svůj mozek tam dole a soustředit se?"

„Jéžiš Same. Když jsi byl poprvé takhle malej, rozhodně jsi nebyl tak ukňouranej. A trochu kroť ten slovník, námořníče. Poslední, co potřebujem, je poustat na sebe zbytečnou pozornost."

Sam se na sebe podíval.

_Poslední, co potřebujem, je pozornost?_

Džíny. Tričko s panenkou Barbie. Fialová mikina s kapucí.

Jasně.

**»»««**


	19. 19

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**19/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Co vám dvěma můžu nabídnout?"

„Kávu," řekl Sam.

„Jednu kávu pro mě a pro brášku pomerančový džus," opravil ho Dean a naklonil se tak, aby si mohl přečíst jmenovku servírky. „Oba si dáme palačinky. Díky, Mandy."

Žádná káva?

Tak to bylo přespříliš.

„Takže vy kluci jen projíždíte?"

Sam se sladce usmál.

„Jedeme za Deanovým přítelem."

„To zní hezky," řekla Mandy. Dívala se na Deana.

„Neee, je to pruda. Musím být u sebe v pokoji a oni si zatím užívají nějaký dospělácký kratochvíle." Sam nevině naklonil hlavu. „_Co_ jsou to vlastně ty dospělácký kratochvíle, Deane?"

Kdyby pohled zabíjel, Sam by nežil.

**»»««**


	20. 20

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**20/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Sama bolelo v bocích. Nikoliv však od smíchu, jak se Dean zoufale snažil Samovi před Mandy vysvětlit, že když se dva lidé milují, potřebují spolu trávit ‚speciální čas'. Doslova ho bodalo bolestí.

Vlastně, když Sam zavřel oči a zaměřil se na to, co cítí, bolela ho i kolena.

„Jsi v pohodě?" staral se Dean, vidličku napůl cesty k ústům.

„Jo," Sam opatrně vyklouznul od jejich stolu. „Jen si dojdu na záchod."

„Půjdu s tebou," začal se Dean zvedat.

„Deane, myslím, že tam zvládnu zajít sám!"

„Dobře, dobře." Dean se znovu usadil a sledoval vzdalujícího se Sama pohledem.

A – Sam kulhal?

**»»««**


	21. 21

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**21/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Bože, bylo to jen a jen horší.

Sam podržel ruce pod sušičem, teplo ho příjemně hřálo do prstů. Cítil se o malinko lépe.

Pak měl ale najednou měl pocit, že ho bolí snad každičká kost v těle.

Otočil se k odchodu, když v tom mu nohou projela tak ostrá bolest, že se mu noha pod jeho váhou podlomila .

„Všechno dobrý, mladej?" Postarší muž se k němu sklonil. „Nemám ti raději dojít pro maminku?"

„Mého bráchu Deana. Mohl byste mi ho zavolat?"

Sam zavřel oči a lehnul si. Co se to dělo? V kloubech mu doslova pulzovala bolest.

Chtěl Deana.

**»»««**


	22. 22

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**22/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Hej prcku." Dean se objevil vedle Sama a rukou mu odhrnul vlasy z tváře. Chmuřil se starostí. „Co se to s tebou zase děje?"

„Bolí to," špitl Sam.

„A kde tě to bolí, Sammy?"

„Úplně všude."

Samovi ze rtů unikl tichý sten. Bože, teď ho bolelo dokonce i mluvení.

„Dobře, tak tě vezmem zpátky do pokoje, a pak hned voláme Bobbymu."

Dean ho vzal do náruče a jemně ho zvednul, hlavu mu podpíral ramenem.

Sam trochu zanaříkal, když se jeho bolavé kosti srazily s Deanem.

„Mám tě, Sammy."

Dean bratra sevřel o něco pevněji.

Tady už opravdu končila všechna sranda.

**»»««**


	23. 23

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**23/25**

**»»««**

* * *

Než Dean donesl Sama zpátky do pokoje, měl rameno vlhké od Samových slziček.

Bolest se neustále zhoršovala a zatímco dospělý Sam by to snad vydržel, pro jeho malé dětské tělo to bylo až přespříliš.

„Tak a je to, už jsme tady, Sammy." Dean ho opatrně uložil na postel. „Co to má sakra znamenat?"

Samovy rty začaly modrat?

Kurva, začaly – a jak se to rychle šířilo!

Velmi, velmi rychle.

Od rtů do jeho tváří, na krk a celý hrudník, až mu tělo kompletně pohltila ledová zář, která byla tak jasná, až musel Dean přivřít oči.

Pokojem projel záblesk světla. Sam zavřísknul.

**»»««**


	24. 24

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**24/25**

**»»««**

* * *

„Sammy?"

Dean zkusmo otevřel oči, ale hned je zase musel přimhouřit, aby si přivykl světlu v pokoji.

Na posteli před ním seděl Sam.

Dospělý Sam.

Nahý, dospělý Sam.

Kolem něj byly roztrhané zbytky jeho malého fialového oblečení. Sam pohlédnul dolů na sebe s lehce omráčeným výrazem ve tváři, než mu postupně došlo, že a) zase získal zpět svou původní velikost a b) neměl na sobě vůbec, ale vůbec nic.

Sam spěšně schmátnul polštář a velice strategicky ho umístil před sebe.

„Deane, konečně jsem zpátky!"

„No nepovídej, ty rozjařenče. Všechno dobrý?"

Sam nakouknul pod polštář.

„Jo."

Dean protočil oči v sloup.

**»»««**


	25. 25

**»»««**

* * *

**Malý problém**

_**A Small Problem**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Originál: Devon99**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Malý problém**

**»»««**

**25/25**

**»»««**

**Poznámečka:** Závěr povídky; děkuji všem, co nechali komentář! :)**  
**

******»»««**

* * *

Dean se už nemohl dočkat, až vypadnou. Nakrmil auto, co to šlo – a Sama nechal, aby jim sbalil věci.

„Tak jsi připraven k odjezdu, Same?" zahalekal Dean při vstupu do jejich motelového pokoje.

„Haf!"

„Co tu ku-"

Na posteli před ním seděl pes.

A měl na sobě Samovo tričko.

Ležel na Samových džínech a přední packy mu lezly ze Samových kecek.

„Ne, ne, ne, ne..." Dean dosprintoval k posteli. „Ach bože, znovu NE."

Tohle už měli mít ksakru _za sebou_.

„Hej, Deane."

Dean zvrátil hlavu ke koupelně a rukama stále objímal psa kolem krku.

Sam pozvednul mobil.

„Dostal jsem tě."

* * *

**»» konec ««**


End file.
